


SOULMATES

by LHCOMPASS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHCOMPASS/pseuds/LHCOMPASS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say Soulmates are fake and only happen in movies. But what if, just what if, fate has a part to play in your life, and leads you to the most wonderful person you've ever met?</p><p>Or: The AU where Louis Tomlinson meets Baker Harry Styles and falls madly in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOULMATES

Louis Tomlinson remembered the day he met Harry Styles better than anything. It was late October and the leaves were already starting to fall from the trees. He'd just moved to Holmes Chapel, a small town in Cheshire, a week before, and didn't know anyone. He moved there because the rent was much cheaper than in Doncaster, his hometown. He missed his family dearly, especially his mother, but he did what he had to do for his future career, even though he wasn't completely sure of what it was yet. So he moved. The whole thing about moving is, though, that you never really know anyone, and every place you go is new and exciting, but also daunting. He could definitely say that it was smaller and cleaner, and a bit more boring, than his home.

 

It was Monday and Louis was already a little too late to class. He was starting Uni today, so it was just his luck that on his first day his buzzer didn't work, the hot water didn't run, and he forgot to do some grocery shopping. He thought back to how his mum had always been on top of those things, and he appreciated her so much more. It was going to be an ‚asshole day' as he liked to call the days where everything just went wrong.

 

Luckily for him, there was a small bakery just across from his apartment. He grabbed his bag and his phone and darted down the stairs and across the street to the bakery. A cheese straw was what he needed. Now. Badly.

Louis shouldered the door open and frantically searched his bag for his wallet to pay for his meager breakfast. If he hurried, he might be able to make it on time for his second class.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" An extremely deep voice interrupted his crazy thoughts and washed over him like warm bath water, if that made any sense.

Louis raised his head, laying eyes on the most mesmerizing green eyes he'd ever seen on a boy, or on anyone for that matter. According to his voice, Louis thought that the person must be in his twenties. But this...boy, he looked so young. And so beautiful. With his curly hair (that was really too much hair, but it suited him), and his green green eyes, he was Louis' definition of perfection.

"Umm..." Louis had tried to find his voice, but failed miserably. He was making a fool of himself. He cleared his throat and tried again. "May I have a cheese straw, please...?" he asked. And this boy, whose name tag read Harry, looked at him in wonder. He didn't know why and Harry didn't move to give Louis what he wanted. So he waited. And Harry just stared. They stood there for two awkward minutes and Louis started to feel self conscious. Maybe Harry didn't hear him the first time. So he repeated himself, and Harry seemed to jolt back into action.

"Oh, yeah of course. M'sorry," he mumbled while he put the cheese straw in a bag, placing it on the counter and ringing Louis up.

"I just wondered...uh, where that accent of yours came from," Harry suddenly blurted out, and Louis managed to look him in the eye again.

And then they started to talk. Louis told him that he'd just moved from Doncaster and that he attended Uni, and that, at the moment, he was very late. Harry then shoved the cheese stick into Louis' hands and basically shoved him out the door.

"Um...Well, if you don't know anyone, I mean, I wouldn't mind being your friend...if you wanted a friend, that is." He bit his lip, and Louis thought that it must be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

When Louis finally left the bakery, he suddenly didn't think of this day as an ‚asshole day' anymore. Harry had made it much better

* * *

 

After that first meeting, Louis visited every morning, payed for his cheese straw, and chatted with Harry. It went on for weeks, and Louis already woke up a little earlier so he could chat with Harry a little longer. He loved the mornings and despised the evenings. He missed those beautiful green eyes, and when he smiled, which he did more often when Louis was around, his whole face lit up and a deep dimple formed on his left cheek. It was adorable and Louis was just glad that a counter was between them or Louis would not be able to control himself from poking it, or maybe even kissing it. Yeah, maybe he developed a little crush on this Harry guy. But who could blame him? They got on very well, laughed about the same things, and he was the first (and still only) friend that Louis made in Holmes Chapel.

It was a month later, when Harry gave Louis his Cheese Straw, as always, but when Louis went to pull his hand away, Harry didn't let go of his hand. He held it gently, giving it a small squeeze, and then nibbled on his lip a bit before saying, "So, are you going to ask me out, or do I have to do it?" His dimple popped out again as he smiled, and Louis just looked at him dumbfounded until he found his voice again. Swallowing hard and hardly believing his luck, he replied, "Tonight? I'll come meet you after your shift is over."

* * *

 

Their date was perfect. They didn't do anything extraordinary. They just went for a walk and talked for hours. Harry had told him about his family (parents divorced, no he isn't bitter about it, has an older sister, loves her to death, wants to attend art courses in Manchester in a year) and Louis told him about his life. They had the divorced parents in common, but other than Harry Louis hadn't had a good relationship with his father and he stopped having contact with him at age 14. He cared for his four sisters more than anything, however, and he acted like a father figure for them.

Eventually it got late and Louis went with Harry to his house, to see that he got safely home. They looked at each other, said their goodbyes, but neither of them actually made a move to leave or go into the house.

Harry looked at Louis' lips and his teeth sunk into his own lover lip. That was all the invitation Louis needed, and he took a step forward and latched his lips onto Harry's. His lips were cold from the long walk, but they got instantly warm as Louis pressed his own lips onto them. He nudged his tongue against Harry's lips and he opened up, allowing Louis to lick gently into his mouth. The kiss was... like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had kissed a fair few amount of people, both girls and boys, but kissing Harry was something entirely different. It was all good things in the world wrapped into one. It continued for a while, both of them just being gentle and exploring each other's mouths, until Harry pulled back, his smile so wide that he could no longer contain it. Louis had a pleasant, dreamy smile on his face, and he just looked up at Harry, lost for words.

"That was...lovely," Harry simply said, pecking Louis' lips a few more times before heading inside.

Louis smiled for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Louis and Harry were together for a little bit more than five months, and every day Louis found something new to love about Harry. Their relationship went better and better with time. Where most relationships got boring after a time, it didn't happen with them. Sure, they were still young, Louis being 20 and Harry being 18, but they knew it was something special between them. So, they didn't ask for anything else.

It was one of those lonely days for Louis, where Harry couldn't come over because he attended an Art course after his shift at the bakery once a week. He said he wanted to be prepared when he started Uni in a few months. Louis understood that, but he still missed him during those nights. Missed his warm body pressed against his, missed his curly hair being all over Louis' face in the morning. And he missed the sex, both at night and in the morning. Yeah, he couldn't get enough of Harry.

His phone vibrated in his pocket just as Louis was about to light a cigarette. He instantly felt guilty, thinking Harry had a sixth sense or something and had sensed Louis was about to smoke, even though he promised him he would quit. But it was Zayn, his best friend from back home.

"Z, whatcha doin', man?"

"Nothing. Trying to get a hold of my best friend? Partners in crime, remember?"

Now he felt even more miserable. Of course, he could never forget. Zayn was and would always be his best friend. They met at kindergarten and hated each other at first, until they punched each other (for no apparent reason other than to do it) and were best friends after that. Men were simple like that. Zayn stood by Louis, at every time, when his parents had a nasty divorce, when he felt angry because of his father, when he got beat up in school for finally coming out, everything. When Louis needed someone, Zayn was always there for him.

And Louis had failed as a best friend, because he ended up neglecting Zayn when he was with Harry. He was an awful person.

"I'm sorry, mate. I could never forget that. I just caught up, and..."Louis tried to explain himself, but Zayn cut him off.

"But you're in love, and I totally get that. But what doesn't sit with me is WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT THROUGH FACEBOOK???" he shouted, laughing.

Leave it to Zayn for being angry at something like this. Louis had changed his relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship with Harry Styles' just a few hours ago. Yeah, he was THOSE people. But... Harry was his and he wanted the whole world (meaning his friends, and most importantly Harry's ex-boyfriend) to know he was in fact Louis'.

"I'm sorry...," he said again, not knowing what else he could say.

And then all was good between them. That was one of the reasons why they were 'partners in crime'. They couldn't stay mad at each other for longer than a few minutes.

Louis was just about to hang up when Zayn suddenly asked in a whisper, "Do you believe in soulmates, Lou?" Louis was stunned into silence. He never thought about it before. Sure, he was madly in love with Harry. But soul mates? That was some deep shit.

"Nah, mate. Those things only happen in stupid Hollywood movies!"

Zayn agreed and they finally hung up, and Louis didn't give it another thought.

* * *

 

The thing about Harry and Louis was that they made each other strong. And they were supportive of each other. Really supportive. Always

Louis wasn't just a Uni student, he was also an aspiring singer and songwriter. Harry encouraged him to actually make a demo CD and send it to some producers in London, and after much convincing, Louis decided to go for it. He tried a lot of studios and sent his demos to them, but every time he got declined. After a while he started to second guess his passion for singing and songwriting. No one seemed to even have the slightest interest in his music, and as much as he loved it, it hurt to be put down in that way. Maybe that just wasn't for him. A lot of people used to say that his voice was to light for a boy and that his songs were too fluffy, but he had always thought that maybe he could do something special with it.

"I think I'm gonna give it up," he said sadly while they were eating some take out and cuddling on the big couch in Louis' living room.

Harry knew exactly what Louis was referring to and he put his food down on the table, turning to face his boyfriend.

"No, you wont." His voice was very soft, like it always was when Harry spoke to Louis, but it had an underlying firmness.

"Harry..." Louis started to say, but Harry wasn't having it. "No, I don't care what some arrogant bastard says. I'll punch him in the face if I have to. They just don't appreciate talent." Louis had to laugh at this, because his Hazza was the most peaceful person on this planet and he couldn't even hurt a fly. But he didn't say anything else and just let Harry continue. „I'm serious, Lou. Your voice is amazing... and not to mention the songs you write. I just...sometimes I want you to sing for me every day, because its SO beautiful and so angelic...Please. Don't stop. And most importantly not for some guy who said mean things about you...I know, you can do it and I'll be by your side. No matter what." He leaned forward and gave Louis a long, lingering kiss, and Louis kissed back, trying to hide the lump in his throat.

* * *

 

They had been together for five years and Louis decided to plan something special for their anniversary.

He told Zayn about his plans, and they went on a shopping spree to make some arrangements. Later that day, they went to Louis' and Harry's apartment and started to work on it. Louis was always like this with Harry, making things cheesy and sometimes quite a bit production. Usually Zayn would have rolled his eyes at Louis' attempt at being romantic and sappy, but recently he'd met a nice lad named Liam, and he finally came out to his parents, so he completely understood the romantic side of Louis. Louis couldn't be more happy for his best friend.

After they finished everything, Zayn went home to meet with Liam and Louis waited nervously for Harry. He sat around for an hour or two but Harry seemed to be late. He stood up, stretched, and was at the point of lighting a cigarette when the door opened.

He jumped up from his stool, and shouted: "NO, CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

But it was too late. Harry had already see the rose petals and candles at the floor. He closed his eyes anyway and had to hide a laugh. Who would have thought his Lou was trying to be romantic on their fifth anniversary?

"Open them. You already saw it..." Louis mumbled, clearly upset that the surprise didn't work out how he wanted.

"Awww...LouBear..." Harry used his mom's nickname for him when he was younger and Louis glared at him, but it was all in good fun. Louis would never admit it, but he liked it when Harry called him that. "It's still lovely. I love it. You didn't have to. I have you. That's more than enough for me."

Louis' face lit up a little bit at that. Harry always did this to him, said just a few words and made him get all warm and gooey inside.

"Ok, ok. But I have a REALLY big surprise for you. I cooked us a meal. My first ever cooking experience, Hazza."

Harry just laughed. "And the kitchen didn't burn? I'm surprised."

Louis followed Harry to the kitchen and gave him a light smack to the bum. "I'll do some nasty things to you later if you keep this up."

"Hmmmm.... maybe I should," Harry murmured, smiling to himself, and Louis' face flushed.

They ate their meal, which was chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. It was delicious, and later, when they were snuggled up on the couch and Harry was about to fall asleep, Louis whispered in his ear, "Will you marry me, Harry Edward Styles?"

And Harry eyes had popped wide open and he had stared at Louis for only a fraction of a second before saying, "Yes, yes, oh god, yes! A million times, yes!"

* * *

 

They married at a small venue and it was a private wedding. All of their loved ones were there. Their families, Zayn and his fiance Liam, Harry's over motivated and always smiling best friend Niall, and some other friends from Uni and work.

They danced till midnight and when they went home that night, Louis couldn't wait to tear his husband's clothes off. He couldn't wait to suck him off in the shower and he couldn't wait to take him roughly when they went to bed.

* * *

 

And after three years of being married, they finally decided to extend their family. When Harry went on a trip to Africa for one of his Art studies, he had visited a refugee camp and fell in love with a little girl, who was too thin and too fragile. His inner father instincts kicked in and he needed to have her, he had to save her. He had begged Louis to adopt her, but he didn't need to beg him. He would do anything his Hazza wanted from him.

So after a lot of paperwork, they were parents to a beautiful girl named Darcy.

* * *

 

And here they are now, 65 years later, Louis' hand pressed into Harry's. They don't want to let go. Neither of them would ever willingly let go. Louis looks around the room and sees their beautiful daughter hugging her husband and her two children, a boy, Jasper, and a girl, Jane. Her eyes are set on her father, Harry. She tries to hold back her tears, but fails after a while and just lets it go. Louis closes his eyes for a moment. He can't see their daughter so sad.

His eyes wander to Zayn, who's standing with his love, Liam. Of course he would be here. Even on a day like this. Partners in crime and stuff. Forever. Louis just winks at him and Zayn nods at him, as if to say, "I'm always here for you."

He remembers something Zayn had asked of him once. "Do you believe in soulmates?" At the time, Louis had said no, because that stuff only happened in movies. But now, as Louis looks at his love of his life, at his husband, his sunshine, his everything, he just knows that soulmates do exist, and he was the luckiest man in the world to have Harry for his.

He bends his head down to kiss him on the lips, and whispers for the last time:

"I'll always love you, my Hazza."

And he stays, even when everyone else is already gone, and he watches his soulmate slowly leave this world.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I wrote this and it's the first thing I've ever written, so please don't hate me.


End file.
